Nuts and Bolts
by Steffie1
Summary: Various adventures, misadventures and untold tales from across the multiverse.
1. Unfair

Hello and welcome to a brand-new fan-fic.

Nuts & Bolts would be where I would store my various Mega Man drabbles, flash fics, one-shots, plot bunnies and the like that would be based on either Classic, X, Zero, ZX, Legends, Battle Network, Star Force, Ruby-Spears, Upon a Star, NT Warrior, Dreamwave or the Archie comics universes. When the fic is based on my alternate universe, it will be mentioned.

Characters belong to CAPCOM Story belong to me Enjoy ^_^

Unfair

Universe: Blood & Bassnium Pre-Classic Character(s): Albert Wily, Thomas Light, a couple of professors and students

Albert Wily could feel his face burn with rage as the professor and the other students congratulated Thomas Light for receiving the highest mark for that stupid, childish project. What about him? He received the second highest for his, yet not one bothered to glance his way.

What does that Thomas has that he doesn't have? Although he had never been the most attractive, he's not ugly. Yes, Tom had always been more approachable compared to the both of them, but that's because that fool would always be smiling and greet everyone while Albert would only hold a small conversation with the few that he really liked.

What's worse, many found him strange simply because he preferred the company of machines to humans. What's wrong with that? Machines would never lie, they will not use you for your own gain, their loyalty would never fail and would never cast you aside as soon as they find someone that is better than you are...

Albert tugged on his collar as he felt a lump form in his throat. Why must life be so unfair?

The End 


	2. Bad Hair Day

Hello and welcome to a brand-new fan-fic.

Nuts & Bolts would be where I would store my various Mega Man drabbles, flash fics, one-shots, plot bunnies and the like that would be based on either Classic, X, Zero, ZX, Legends, Battle Network, Star Force, Ruby-Spears, Upon a Star, NT Warrior, Dreamwave or the Archie comics universes. When the fic is based on my alternate universe, it will be mentioned.

Characters belong to CAPCOM Story belong to me Enjoy ^_^

Bad Hair Day

Universe: Blood & Bassnium Timelines Collide era

Note: Long before Rockman Xover had been created, I had an idea of Dr. Wily messing with the fourth dimension, which caused the various timelines of the Robotic and Network era to collide and caused their worlds to merge. Although their homes are intact, many of the villains stayed by Dr. Wily's castle because the Wilys, Sigma, Dr. Weil, Serpent, Master Albert and King don't trust the others and want them to be within sight. Needless to say, there's a lot of clashing, fighting and mistrust between them

Character(s): Glyde, Dynamo Light, Mr. Loath, Dr. Wily (Battle Network), Omega

It had been only a week since he had moved in to stay at the Wily Castle, yet Glyde had learned to despise it. Although many rubbed him the wrong way with their uncouth behaviour, it wasn't as bad compared the day when they encountered his Network counterpart. They enjoyed teasing him about the fact that is a goody-goody netbutler that obeys a little girl. What's worse, he could see some hints of his own personality in that pathetic Netnavi...

The pilot huffed in irritation when no shampoo would want to come out of the bottle. He squeezed harder, yet there were no results.  
"What else could go wrong?" the blond muttered under his breath. He got out of the shower, dried himself off and changed into his armour. He must go and see one of the seniors and explain his dilemma. Surely they would understand his situation, right?

*Later, Leaders Meeting Room*

"No, you can't go back to your airship." Dr. Wily stated in a harsh tone. Glyde's face paled.  
"But Dr. Wily, I need my shampoo..."  
"My apologies for my second-in-command's behaviour, sir. Despite how loyal he is, his looks always came first..." Mr. Loath stated as he gestured to the blond to keep quiet to allow him to speak. Glyde felt hurt and betrayed. Ever since they moved into the Wily Castle, his boss would always try to suck up to the leaders, even if it's at the cost of making him look bad.

"Glyde, you know the rules of the Wily Castle. I suggest that you ask someone else to borrow his or her shampoo for you. Dynamo Light and Omega, escort him out."

As soon as they exited the meeting room, Dynamo Light looked down to face the blond.  
"Don't worry ma'am, I'll find a way to get your shampoo for you." the tall silver-haired man flirted. Glyde felt his blood boil.  
"For the last time, Dynamo, I am not a woman."  
"But, you're too pretty to be a man."  
"What about Mega Man Juno?"  
"He is obviously male." if it weren't for a fact that he's two heads shorter than the taller male, Glyde would've slapped him against the head. Even he thought that Mega Man Juno was a woman.  
"Aeolus?"  
"That is a guy."  
"What about Atlas?" "That's a woman."  
"What about that Pat Sprigs we had fought against last week?"  
"I was a bit confused at first, but Pat is a boy."  
"What about Kyuubit Foxtar?"  
"It's pretty obvious that Kyuubit's a man."

"..." Glyde's fingers twitched as he wondered if he should attack the gentle giant or tear his own hair out. He decided to turn his attention to the quiet Omega.  
"Omega, borrow me your shampoo." Omega nodded and dashed towards his private quarters, which were a few feet away from where they were.  
"I don't think Dr. Weil will like us taking advantage of Omega while he's in that state of obeying all orders. Besides, why would he have shampoo?"  
"He won't mind if he knows that it's very important. Besides, have you noticed how shiny his hair is? It's obvious that his shampoo would be ideal for my hair."  
"But, isn't Reploid hair different to our own? Maybe that shampoo will damage yours?" Dynamo Light tried to reason with the blond. Omega came back with the shampoo and handed it to the Carbon.  
"Thank you, Omega. At least someone listens to me." Glyde huffed and strolled back to his private quarters.

*Much later*

A horrified scream echoed throughout the Wily Castle. As Dynamo Light recognized the voice, he rushed towards Glyde's private quarters and kicked the door open. "Miss Glyde, are you alright?!" the silver-haired man panicked as he searched for the blond.  
"No, I am not alright!" Glyde's voice screamed from the bedroom. Dynamo cautiously tiptoed towards the entrance as he braced himself. His jaw dropped.

Sitting on the bed with a hand-held mirror in his hand was Glyde. His face was as white as a sheet as he stared into the mirror. Dynamo Light tried to figure out what made the blond scream in terror when he realized that Glyde's hair had been bleached to a platinum blond.

Oh dear...

The End 


	3. Old Digger's Tale

Hello and welcome to a brand-new fan-fic.

Nuts & Bolts would be where I would store my various Mega Man drabbles, flash fics, one-shots, plot bunnies and the like that would be based on either Classic, X, Zero, ZX, Legends, Battle Network, Star Force, Ruby-Spears, Upon a Star, NT Warrior, Dreamwave or the Archie comics universes. When the fic is based on my alternate universe, it will be mentioned.

Characters belong to CAPCOM Story belong to me Enjoy ^_^

Old Diggers' Tale

Universe: Blood & Bassnium/ Marmalade Roses universe Character(s): Bright Batz, couple of reaverbots

"What a wonderful evening to camp out outside." Aero beamed in happiness as she stared up at the full moon and the sparkling stars. She and the other members of the Bright Batz had decided to camp outside of the city for the night for some bonding time.  
"It's great. Not even a cloud in the sky." Barrett smiled as he set the tent up while Max, Pic, Tinker and Grill arranged the wood for the campfire. Aero dug through her backpack and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

*Later*

The Bright Batz sat around the campfire as they roasted marshmallows and told one another ghost stories. Aero sat from the farthest left, then Barrett, then Grill, then Max and finally Pic. Tinker sat on Barrett's shoulder.  
"That reminds me of that story of the Man-Eating Reaverbot." Barrett mused to himself.  
"Oh? Could you please tell us?" Aero pleaded.  
"It had been said that there's a Reaverbot that wanders around and looks for humans to feast on. As soon as it finds it, it would sneak up on them from behind, grab them so gently that it would feel like a tickle and gobble them up on the spot."

"That's disgusting." Grill pulled a face. The marshmallows on his stick didn't look so appetizing anymore. Max shook his head in bemusement.  
"It's simply an Old Diggers' Tale. My grandfather told me that the people in the old days used to tell that story to scare people from entering the ruins if they weren't Diggers."

"So, you don't believe the tale, then?" Pic asked as he gave the leader of their team a skeptical look while he gestured to Tinker that he can get one of the marshmallows from his stick. Tinker, who was sitting on Barrett's shoulder, scurried down to the ground and scampered to where Pic sat. As the mascot noticed that the redhaired boy held the stick too high for him to reach, he quietly leapt onto Max's left side while the teen wasn't looking his way.

"Eep!" Max shrieked in fright as he felt something touch his side. He leapt onto his feet, made a dash to the nearest tree and climbed to the top. The other members of the Bright Batz rushed to Max's aid.  
"Max, what's wrong?" Barrett called out to the scared teen.  
"Something suddenly touched my side." Max squeaked in a small voice. Tinker chattered loudly in response as he climbed onto Barrett's shoulder.  
"Oh, so you leapt onto Max's side to get the marshmallow from Pic, hm?" Barrett smiled as he rubbed Tinker's head. The mascot nodded sheepishly.  
"Max, you can get now from there. It was simply Tinker that touched you." Aero shouted to get Max's attention.

Needless to say, the brunette wore an embarrassed expression on his face as he climbed down from his sanctuary.  
"Don't worry about it, Max, it's normal to feel jumpy when something suddenly touches you without warning." Grill reassured the leader as he patted him on the shoulder. The group returned to the campire.

"Now, let's get our groove back on." Barrett smiled in amusement as he roasted his marshmallows into a golden brown. The other members of the Bright Batz blinked in confusion.  
"Barrett, that's slang my grandfather used to use. He's sixty-three years old." Max chuckled in amusement. The redhead shrugged as he took a small bite out of one of the marshmallows.

The group quietly ate their marshmallows when Max suddenly screamed in frustration.  
"Pic, quit trying to poke or tickle me! It's not funny!"  
"Max, it's not me. I'm busy with my marshmallows." Pic snorted in anger as he pointed at his stick. The brunette glared at the person sitting on his right.  
"I promise you that it's not me." Grill waved his arms frantically. The leader of the Bright Batz glared at Barrett, Aero and Tinker.  
"It's not us." the trio shook their heads.

"Then, who could it be?" Max demanded in anger. Colour drained from his face when he felt something sharp poke his back. "Max, look behind you." Aero squeaked in fright. The brunette and the members of the Bright Batz screamed when they saw the glow of a Reaverbot eye.  
"It's the Man-Eating Reaverbot! Run!" The group screamed.  
"It's not it, it's a..." Barrett tried to explain, but the others didn't give him a chance as they grabbed him and ran as far as they could.

If they had allowed Barrett to explain, they would have realized that the so-called Man-Eating Reaverbot were just a couple of Mirocs that were curious about them.

The End 


	4. You're Not Wily

Hello and welcome to a brand-new fan-fic.

Nuts & Bolts would be where I would store my various Mega Man drabbles, flash fics, one-shots, plot bunnies and the like that would be based on either Classic, X, Zero, ZX, Legends, Battle Network, Star Force, Ruby-Spears, Upon a Star, NT Warrior, Dreamwave or the Archie comics universes. When the fic is based on my alternate universe, it will be mentioned.

Characters belong to CAPCOM Story belong to me Enjoy ^_^

You're Not Wily

Universe: Ruby-Spears, my Season 3 series Character(s): Dr. Regal Wily, Guts Man, Cut Man, Proto Man

*Dr. Wily's Castle, evening*

"Guts Man and Cut Man, stop that Blue Boy at all cost. My weapon's not ready yet." Dr. Regal Wily commanded.  
"Yes, Dr. Wily, sir." both Robot Masters saluted before they rushed outside. Proto Man, who was leaning against the wall the entire time, decided to stroll towards the new doctor.

"Y'know, the only reason why they are even listening to you is simply because they're afraid of what the real Doc would do to them if he heard that they didn't listen to his 'son' while he was missing." Proto Man smirked as he sat on the desk where the younger Wily had seated. He ignored the offended look the man had gven him.  
"I don't care what you say, I am Dr. Wily's biological son."  
"I don't believe ya, Not-Doc."  
"Why do you refuse to believe me?"  
"It's simple. I had never heard of the Doc being married, or being a father."

Dr. Regal Wily scream in frustration and grabbed Proto Man by the scruff of his scarf.  
"Listen, kid, I am Dr. Wily's son. He became enstranged with my mother and I ever since he wanted to have his revenge. Can't you recognize his features in mine? Haven't you noticed that I have my father's gift in robotics and in networking?"  
"It may sound plausible, but why don't you have a German accent like the Doc?" Proto Man sighed in boredom.  
"I had lived in America my entire life."

Proto Man rolled his eyes behind his visor.  
"I still doubt that story of yours, Not-Doc."  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you accept it?"  
"The Doc doesn't seem like the type to get married and have a family. You're just some fool that's trying to ride on 'Daddy's' labcoat of success."

The young doctor and the Robot Master glared at one another for a moment. Proto Man sighed as he got to his feet.  
"Even if you are Doctor Wily's son, you're not him. You'll never be."

The End 


End file.
